A Treaty Never Remains Unbroken
by island of lost t o y s
Summary: Presented from the narrative of Pheobe, the only Lost Girl of Peter's clan. I must warn you when entering this journey, this is not simply a tale of faeries and kind pirates, this story shall (hopefully) develop in to something dark, but ultimately beautiful. A treaty has been placed over Neverland, however, one drop of blood shall destroy it entirely.


_As the honorary lost girl I should tell you one thing, one rule. Do not ever, under any circumstance call me girly. It's inexcusable. So what if I'm a girl? It isn't my defining factor. The boys don't treat me any different because of my breasts - Though small they may be - and neither should you. So yeah, I guess I'm the newest addition, although I've been here for years, and because of that I know the most about my past, keeping in mind it's not much. I was born to a poor family and at five years old I was too much of a burden for my mother to bare. I was sent to the streets, abandoned by my mother. I can't remember exactly when peter found but I do know it had been too long, I was scared, alone and hungry. Peter saved me, all he found on me was a ripped-up dress and a pair of socks. Some mother I had. I don't care, it's a different place, a different world. Neverland is my home and Peter, Wendy and the lost boys my family. Though we don't always get on. You could say I'm immature - I like games. Anything really from teasing the dastardly pirates to play fighting with my brothers. I'm annoying I know, I constantly want to be doing something. My hell? A nice day in. Uch, I mean Wendy's stories are amazing but I'd rather be reenacting them than sitting down quietly and listening to them. But I do love her just as I do Peter, They're like my unofficial parents, okay maybe not parents but big brother and sister for sure. Even if she is a giant sissy._

* * *

Sprawled across the small bed carved into the wall of the den lay Pheobe, whose snoring echoed off walls of the small room that she had claimed as her own, it was not exactly large but she was happy with small amount of privacy it gave her from the lost boys. Little gasps of breath followed by the occasional louder one, she wasn't exactly graceful, but what could you expect from someone who'd grown up with six brothers in the middle of an enchanted forest. Her life hadn't exactly been surrounded by china dolls and pretty dresses. Pretty dresses were not practical when running through the trees, one stray root could lead you to face-planting the undergrowth and any of the animals within it. And there is nothing that can be a worse start tor the day than a mouth full of dirt and worms. So, Pheobe had over-slept ever so slightly, but when you spent most the night in the tree tops searching for shooting stars it was bound to happen.

Stretching her arms over her head, Pheobe yawned loudly before jumping out of the bed to land on the balls of her feet. Today was the summer solstice and she refused to sleep through the whole morning of preparations. Though she wasn't exactly sure whether there were much preparation for herself to sift through. Grabbing some clean clothes from the hanging bag near her bed she pulled on a pair of hand-made shoes and left the room. The den itself seemed to be quiet. _Last one up again. S_ighing, she grabbed a few nuts from the bowl on the side before heading toward the way out. Standing at the bottom of the tunnel, she threw her clothes up first before gripping onto the cold mossy roots which she used to pull herself out into the blinding daylight. Pheobe smiled to herself, the heat of the sun already warming up her skin as she stood outside of the hideout. Closing her eyes, she stretched her arms out, absorbing the rays for as long as possible, though they were muted as they fell through tree tops. Sighing, the girl with unkempt hair turned and picked up the pile of clothes before heading deeper into the forest.

After years in Neverland, Pheobe had learned to be almost silent as she walked through the trees, though its was harder when the undergrowth was a little overgrown and she could hear the occasional crunch of leaves beneath her feet. It didn't matter so much these days thanks to the treaty. The treaty between Hook's men and her men. The treaty was great and everything, no more worry about the boys being kidnapped or peter being killed, but at the same time it had sure made things a little too ordinary, a little too boring. Neverland was still magical, how could anybody argue with that when faeries and indians were commonplace, however it was lacking the unexpected. When Pheobe came closer to her destination the familiar sound of rushing water filled her ears. As the trees began to thin out Pheobe stepped closer edge where the river lay framed by rocky cliffs, a few hundred yards down there was a stony beach where she left her change of clothes. Glancing around, she made sure there was nobody, not even a woodland creature nearby before stripping down to her underwear. Returning back to the top of the cliff, Pheobe took a deep breath before jumping. No, it was not some kind of weird suicide attempt, but if you're gonna bathe you might as well has fun with it. Hitting the water wasn't as you might expect, it was not ice cold but luke-warm due to the heat of the sun. After landing in the water in a diving bomb fashion she swam to the surface and took in a breath before bringing her legs up to float on the surface, this area of the river was not fast flow so she only was only going a few yards down the river at a very slow pace.

Pushing her hair off her face she closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water before rising again to stand on the river flaw. There were very few things that scared the only lost girl, but something that did was a fear of drowning. It was okay in this type of situation where the water was shallow and slow moving and even the lagoon where the water was still. No, she only feared the ocean for its never ending horizon and often rough wave, but also the feared the mermaids. So others thought her irrational, the mermaids were not bad souls, they may be tricky but surely they weren't murderers. Still, they terrified Pheobe, and if possible, she'd try not to get to close to them when in the water. Swimming to the waters edge she climbed back on to the stony beach and lay down next to the pile of clothes. She'd forgotten to bring anything that would dry her off so just the heat of the day do a slower process. Within ten minutes she was dry and grabbed clean underwear and vest before running into the forest to get discreetly changed, okay so swimming in her underwear was one thing, but she was not going to risk anyone seeing a full body shot. Once done she skipped back to the rest of her clothes, pulled on a pair of shorts and her shoes before heading back to the den to return her clothes. As she walked Pheobe pulled her hair up into a bun before jumping into the rabbit hole that led to the main area of the hideout.


End file.
